<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by Zighana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336547">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana'>Zighana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Flash Fiction, Freeform, Gen, Horror, Horror Concept, Monsters, Older brother/Younger sister dynamic, Oscar is a Familiar, Oscar is used to this shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar prepares his meal while Jenny sinks her teeth into the poor soul he brought home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a concept I’ve been playing around with; what if Oscar not only isn’t afraid of the supernatural, but it’s a part of his and Cesar’s life? Shit is about to get weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tortured screams of Jenny’s fresh meal has little to no effect on Oscar, who is preparing vegetables for his dinner. </p>
<p>He purées the onions, garlic, tomato and basil and he can almost miss the sounds of crunching bones and flesh being ripped apart. </p>
<p>She likes to play with her food. </p>
<p>The roast was placed in the oven before Jenny emerges from his garage, caked in blood and gore with a disappointed look in her eye.</p>
<p>“He tasted awful.” She says. Oscar eyes the missing posters of her victims and tuts.</p>
<p>“Had to bring someone no one would miss.”</p>
<p>Jenny pouts.</p>
<p>“Can you bring me someone who isn’t a sex offender?”</p>
<p>“Beggars can’t be choosers. Go outside so I can hose you down.”</p>
<p>She marches to his backyard and shuts the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jenny and Oscar have dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had met Jenny through Chanel. Sometimes having a witch for an ex has its perks. </p>
<p>“Spooky,” Chanel says. She points behind her. </p>
<p>“This is Jenny.” </p>
<p>When he’d seen her for the first time, it made him raise an eyebrow: a gangly looking thing with dark skin, long wavy hair that is tucked behind her ears, and a body that couldn’t quite keep up with its own development. Her face shows her age; round cheeks, a pointed chin, almond-shaped eyes and a button nose that made her, he’ll admit, look adorable. </p>
<p>Is this the girl Ruby is afraid of? </p>
<p>The girl towers over Chanel and wouldn’t stop looking at him. </p>
<p>“Hello.” She says. She holds out her hand for him to shake. Oscar ignores her lack of eye contact and shakes it. </p>
<p>Her hand is ice cold. In the middle of summer. </p>
<p>A chill slithers down his spine and the hairs on his neck stand up. </p>
<p>“Chanel must like you for her to introduce you to me.” </p>
<p>She makes eye contact this time, her mouth pulling into a soft smile. </p>
<p>“A friend of hers is a friend of mine.” </p>
<p>She doesn’t have a pulse. He squeezes her hand, expecting to feel a throb of a heartbeat, but finds nothing. </p>
<p>He swallows. </p>
<p>“Good to know.” He says. </p>
<p>“You’re scared.” She says, sliding her hand out of his. </p>
<p>“I’m not the easily scared type.”</p>
<p>She gets closer to him, her body touching his. She raises herself on the balls of her feet and whispers in his ear.</p>
<p>“<i>Liar.</i>”</p>
<p>He sucks in a breath he didn’t know he held. </p>
<p>She steps away from him and whispers something in Chanel’s ear. She chuckles. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Chanel says. “He’s harmless.” </p>
<p>Jenny smiles at him, and Oscar swears he sees a glint of sharp teeth. </p>
<p>“I know.” Jenny says. </p>
<p>If Oscar could, he’d run.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Jenny visits his home, now. </p>
<p>Oscar walks past her lying on the couch, watching Korean teen dramas with her hand closed around some popcorn, Cesar vaguely acknowledging him with a nod of his head. Cesar yawns and tosses an arm around Jenny’s shoulder. He leans in close but Jenny plucks his arm and places it in his lap. </p>
<p>Oscar bites back a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Is Ruby coming over?” Jenny asks him. Cesar doesn’t hide his annoyance. </p>
<p>“No.” Cesar says. Jenny frowns. </p>
<p>“This drama is his favorite.” She says.</p>
<p>“I thought, you know, we could...hang out with just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because...I don’t understand Korean.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m Vietnamese...right?”</p>
<p>“I know that.” Cesar tugs on his chain.</p>
<p>Jenny raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Right. Well I’m gonna go leave, now. I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“The pizza is coming in fifteen minutes…”</p>
<p>“She’s coming with me. There’s this restaurant we go to that...caters to her tastes.” Oscar says. His little brother halts. </p>
<p>“So you’re spending time with my brother? <i>You’re</i> taking her out to dinner? She’s like…<i>fifteen</i>.”</p>
<p>“What’s the problem with it? He’s cool. I like him.” Jenny says. </p>
<p>Cesar stares holes into Oscar’s head. </p>
<p>“You too...have fun. I’ll see you when you get back, I guess.” Cesar says, sinking into the couch. </p>
<p>“I’ll bring you a doggy bag,” Oscar says.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What about him?”</p>
<p>Jenny frowns. </p>
<p>“Wife and kids. Family man. They taste too much like regret and broken dreams.”</p>
<p>“Her?”</p>
<p>“Newlywed. The ring on her finger doesn’t have wear and tear.”</p>
<p>“You’re good.” </p>
<p>“Thirteen years of experience.”  </p>
<p>Oscar tears a chunk out of his burger. </p>
<p>“Sure you don’t want a bite?” </p>
<p>“Human food is like...McDonald’s. After a while it makes you sick.”</p>
<p>“All the chemicals we put in our body on the daily,” Oscar dips a French fry in ketchup. “Ought to make you sicker.” </p>
<p>“That’s the thing about me,” Jenny scans the crowd. “My stomach can break it down into energy. Most of it anyway.” </p>
<p>She nods her head to the lone man sitting at a booth. </p>
<p>“No ring on his finger,” Jenny sniffs. “Smells like loneliness and a death wish. He’ll do.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Go do your thing, just make sure no one can see you.” </p>
<p>Jenny slinks out of the chair and goes to the ladies’ room. </p>
<p>When Oscar sees a beautiful woman walk out the bathroom and wink at him, he knows it’s showtime. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Oscar, go to your friend’s house.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Do what I say.”</p>
<p>Cesar sees Jenny’s meal stagger into the garage. </p>
<p>“Who the fuck is he?”</p>
<p>“<i>Go.</i>” Oscar says. Cesar slams the remote and storms out the front door. </p>
<p>Jenny, in her newest form, giggles and trails after the man. </p>
<p>The garage door swings shut. </p>
<p>Oscar turns his music up to a high volume and waits. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Oscar turns on the hose and sprays Jenny down. She’d gotten brain matter in her hair. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t worth it.” She says. “The man had a history of depression. Tried to kill himself three hours before I ate him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you did a good thing and relieved him of his pain.” </p>
<p>“He was about to start some new medication for it. He wanted to get better.” Jenny’s face sours.</p>
<p>“He tasted...salty. Bitter. Like tears.” </p>
<p>“Is there a way you could get into people’s memories without eating them?”</p>
<p>“I did with Ruby, but we were…” she coughs. “<i>intimate</i>. It makes me vulnerable emotionally and physically.” </p>
<p>“So you have a weakness.”</p>
<p>Jenny glares. </p>
<p>“You know I can easily devour you whole and shit you out, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Worth it.” </p>
<p>Jenny slides off her clothes and dumps them in the pit. The remains of her victim lie below. </p>
<p>“We need to find a new burying ground.” Oscar says. He starts dumping the dirt over the pit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oscar finds an alternative to people. For now, at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quick, who am I?”</p>
<p>Jenny, through several cracks of bone and tears of skin, morphs into Oscar. </p>
<p>“I’m Mr. Silent and Mysterious, but inside I’m a puppy dog.” She says in his voice. Oscar chuckles. </p>
<p>“You forgot one detail,” Oscar says. He points to her cheek. “You got the teardrop on the wrong cheek.”</p>
<p>She turns back to normal. </p>
<p>“No one is gonna get close enough to notice.” She says. </p>
<p>“You overlook important details when you become someone. When you turned into Ruby you almost forgot his height if I hadn’t reminded you.” He says. </p>
<p>“You get the power to shapeshift and then we’ll talk.” Jenny waves her hand. </p>
<p>“Does it come with eating people?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. You’d have to ask my mom.”</p>
<p>“How is she, by the way?” Oscar says. He’s buttering the pan before tossing chopped garlic and green onion into it. </p>
<p>“She’s okay, but she misses me lots. She says she’s okay with me gone but she calls me everyday and always asks if I need anything.” </p>
<p>“I mean...you are her only child and you’re far from Michigan.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just need her to know I’m okay. I live with Chanel now and she always makes sure I stay out of trouble.” </p>
<p>Oscar drops cubes of steak into the pan and swirls it. </p>
<p>“Chanel ever...say anything about me?”</p>
<p>“Only in passing, like <i>why are you going over his house all the time</i> and <i>you have food at home, why get it from him?</i>”</p>
<p>“Is she jealous?” Oscar asks with a smirk. </p>
<p>“A little. She says it cuts into our <i>girl time</i>.” </p>
<p>Oscar stabs a cube of steak with his fork and hands it to her. </p>
<p>“Try it.” He says. Jenny takes a bite, chewing it slowly before humming. </p>
<p>“That’s...pretty good. That’s the first time I had human food that didn’t make me vomit.” </p>
<p>“I can cook for you, but you’re going to have to refrain from eating people for the time being. One too many people are coming up missing and I don’t want police snooping around my house.” </p>
<p>Jenny sucks her teeth.</p>
<p>“It’s my feeding cycle.” She says, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to make due.” Oscar says. He hands her another piece of steak. She chews slowly, closing her eyes and sighs.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jenny gets dumped for the first time. Oscar tries to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jennifer’s Body is garbage.” Jenny says, tossing another chunk of popcorn into her mouth. </p><p>“You’re just mad they based the movie off you and didn’t give you credit.” Oscar says. Jenny crosses her arms. </p><p>“I’m not a succubus, though.” She says.</p><p>“Then what are you?”</p><p>A pause. </p><p>“I...honestly don’t know.” She whispers. “What I am is...a mystery. Mom won’t even tell me who my father is.”</p><p>“You think your father was an incubus?”</p><p>“Pfft. Incubi don’t shapeshift.” </p><p>“Okay. So, you shapeshift, need to eat people to survive, and take the form of a teenage girl.”</p><p>“I don’t take the form of a teenage girl because I <i> am</i> a teenage girl. I’m half human and half something else.” </p><p>“You asked Chanel? Maybe she got answers in that big ass book she carries.”</p><p>Jenny hangs upside down on the couch. </p><p>“She guards that thing like the Vatican. But she did some digging on my hometown and apparently they did demonic sacrifices.” </p><p>“I figured something demonic is with you.”</p><p>“Oh suck a fart.”</p><p>“Sick burn, Hannah Montana.” </p><p>“You will <i>not</i> disrespect my favorite show.” </p><p>Oscar throws his hands up in surrender. </p><p>Cesar and Ruby come in the door. Ruby sees Jenny and freezes. Jenny rights herself and smiles at him.</p><p>“Hey, Ruby.” She says. </p><p>Ruby smiles thinly. </p><p>“Hey, Jenny.” He says. Jenny tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I was hoping I’d see you again.” She says. </p><p>“That’s because I was avoiding you until now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Let’s leave these two alone,” Oscar says to Cesar. The two walk into the kitchen and lean against the corner. </p><p>“Do they know what happened between us?” Ruby asks.</p><p>Jenny pauses. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You know what? I’m gonna pretend that nothing happened between us. Absolutely nothing.” </p><p>Jenny frowns.</p><p>“Kinda hard to, considering I know everything about you. Every little detail. Including that scar you got on the right side of your knee from crashing into a glass table when you were seven, or when you were five you wore your mom’s lipstick because you thought it tasted like sugar cookies.” </p><p>Ruby tenses up. </p><p>“I didn’t think it would be...what happened was crazy. I started having visions and you were rolling your eyes and screaming, like...I was not...ready.” </p><p>“But it happened. You’re the first boy I’ve ever done that with, and I don’t want to try again with another.” </p><p>Oscar and Cesar exchange looks. </p><p>“Well I think you should see other people before you commit to me.”</p><p>“Most boys are gross, stupid, and don’t interest me. There’s no need.”</p><p>“Jenny,” Ruby sighs. “I’m not interested in you. Like that.”</p><p>A pause. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be mean. Maybe we could be friends.”</p><p>“Get out.” </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Get out, Ruby. Or I’ll throw you out. And don’t think I won’t because you weigh fifteen pounds soaking wet.” </p><p>The door opens and closes shut.</p><p>Oscar and Cesar emerge from the kitchen. Jenny is standing there, head down and crossing her arms. </p><p>“I can’t believe I got dumped by a short, adorable loser…” Jenny says. </p><p>The brothers swoop into action, embracing her and uttering words of comfort. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“How you’re feeling?”</p><p>Jenny dangles upside down on his couch, tapping her foot against the edge. </p><p>“Better, I guess.” She answers. Oscar leans back on the couch. </p><p>“Boys come and go. You’ll find another Ruby in no time.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that. It’s...he’s my first. I thought we were going to be together.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t work out like that, Jenny.” </p><p>Jenny sits upright on the couch, facing him. </p><p>“I feel…icky. Gross. You know what I mean?” </p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I did.”</p><p>“I saw and knew everything about him, even the day he’s going to die.”</p><p>Oscar raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Seriously?” He asks.</p><p>Jenny nods her head. </p><p>“Nursing home. Heart attack while playing bingo. 76 years old.” </p><p>“Sounds like a life well lived.” </p><p>Jenny frowns. </p><p>“He’s gonna marry some girl named Jasmine. I got a little jealous, I won’t lie.” </p><p>Oscar smiles. </p><p>“So you can see the future during sex?”</p><p>“Sex?” Jenny asks with wide eyes. “We <i>kissed</i>. He was my first kiss.” She blushes. </p><p>“You will find other Ruby’s. He’s a dime a dozen.” Oscar says. </p><p>“It’s different when you share that bond. That connection.” She says. </p><p>“Then make many more. Until that heartache fades away.” </p><p>“Easier said than done.” </p><p>“Doesn’t hurt to start.” </p><p>Jenny pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you, Oscar.” She says. </p><p>Cesar comes into the living room. </p><p>“Hey, Jenny. Didn’t know you were still here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just heading home.”</p><p>“This late? Let me walk you home.”</p><p>“No it’s fine, Cesar. I can handle myself…”</p><p>“I’m walking you home, Jenny. This neighborhood isn’t safe while dark. I’m gonna go grab my coat.” </p><p>“Let him walk you home,” Oscar says to Jenny under his breath. “Give him a chance.” </p><p>Jenny sucks her teeth. </p><p>“Fine.” She says. Cesar comes back with his hoodie on. </p><p>“M’Lady,” he greets her, holding out his arm for her to take. Jenny walks to him, her height dwarfing his. Oscar watches the two walk down the street to Chanel’s apartment, takes a drag of his cigarette, and goes back inside the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jenny gets more acquainted with Cesar and his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monse comes over. </p>
<p>She wants to return the things Cesar’s left at her house, sealing their breakup. Oscar and Jenny watch in the kitchen the tension-filled exchange of Monse and Cesar as she shoves the box of his things into his chest. Oscar watches on, but he notices Jenny focusing in, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“Who’s that?” She asks, biting her lip. </p>
<p>“Monse. Her and Cesar will be back together by the end of the week.” Oscar says. </p>
<p>“Monse.” Jenny says softly, “what a beautiful name.” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Monse comes over once again. Oscar and Jenny were in the middle of their Korean soap opera when she knocked on the door. </p>
<p>She claims she’d forgotten one more item of Cesar’s, but she can’t stop staring at Jenny. Jenny stares back, her expression blank. </p>
<p>“Who’s she?” Monse asks. Jenny rises from the couch and walks to her. Monse tenses up, noticing their height difference, but maintains her composure. </p>
<p>“I’m Jenny.” She says, grabbing Monse’s hand and giving it an awkward handshake. </p>
<p>“You’re...tall.” Monse says. </p>
<p>“And you’re pretty. Like a doll.” Jenny replies. Monse’s eyebrows raise and her lips part to speak but nothing comes out. </p>
<p>Cesar comes to the living room and sees the two girls. His eyes zero in on Jenny still shaking Monse’s hand and it’s then Monse snatches her hand away. </p>
<p>“I forgot to bring you your headphones.” Monse says, shoving them into Cesar’s hand. </p>
<p>“You know you could keep them. I never liked them anyway.” Cesar replies. Monse turns her nose. </p>
<p>“It was only right.” </p>
<p>Monse turns to see Jenny standing in the same spot she left her, smiling and waving at her. </p>
<p>“She’s...friendly.” Monse says to Cesar, “you two...would make an <i>interesting</i> couple.” </p>
<p>“Are you jealous?” Cesar asks, smirking. </p>
<p>“Not really. I’ve found someone too. He lives in Brentwood.” </p>
<p>“Cool.” </p>
<p>“Cool. Guess I’ll go now.”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>Monse turns to face Jenny. </p>
<p>“It was nice meeting you.” She says. Jenny tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“The feeling’s mutual.” She says. Monse nods, shares a confused look and leaves. </p>
<p>When she’s gone, Jenny sighs. </p>
<p>“She’s beautiful.” She says to Cesar. He smiles. </p>
<p>“Yeah. She is. Part of why I dated her.” He frowns. “Did she say anything rude to you?”</p>
<p>“She was sizing her up.” Oscar says, shutting off the tv. “Jenny didn’t even notice.” </p>
<p>“Why would she size me up?” Jenny asks. Cesar looks away, his cheeks carrying a slight tint to them. </p>
<p>“You still haven’t told her?” Oscar asks. </p>
<p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cesar says. </p>
<p>“He got a crush on you.” Oscar says to Jenny. </p>
<p>Cesar sputters and coughs. </p>
<p>“I don’t get crushes, alright? Girls get crushes on <i>me</i>.” </p>
<p>“You really have a crush on me?” Jenny asks. Cesar rubs the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“I thought it was obvious by now. Why do you think I like hanging around you?” He says. </p>
<p>“I just figured you’re friendly.” </p>
<p>Oscar laughs. </p>
<p>“Do you like me back?”</p>
<p>A pause. Jenny bites her lip. </p>
<p>“I’m not...sure.” </p>
<p>Cesar deflates. </p>
<p>“But who knows? Maybe...over time I might like you back. I just don’t want to scare you away once you get to know me.” </p>
<p>“Give me a chance. I won’t be like Ruby, promise.” </p>
<p>Jenny and Oscar exchange looks. </p>
<p>“I doubt that.” She says. </p>
<p>“Never know until you try, right?” Cesar says. Jenny relaxes her body. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Jenny says. She holds out her hand. Cesar takes it. </p>
<p>“I hope you know what you’re getting into.” She says. </p>
<p>“No, but I want to find out.” Cesar replies. Jenny eyes Oscar warily. He returns the look. </p>
<p>“Why are you guys acting weird? There’s something I don’t know about?” Cesar asks. </p>
<p>“Jenny...has a rare condition...that won’t allow her to eat normal food.” Oscar says. </p>
<p>“Yes. I need to eat a special kind of meat to survive. Regular food makes me throw up except popcorn and whatever Oscar cooks.” Jenny says.</p>
<p>“I prepare it a special way that’s tweaked for her condition.” </p>
<p>“And I need to eat 3-4 times a day. Or I’ll get very sick and very cranky.”</p>
<p>“What’s the condition?” Cesar asks. </p>
<p>“Dostoyevsky...Gein disease.” Jenny says. Oscar bites back a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Dostoyevsky-Gein disease?” Cesar says with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s extremely rare and based on German and Russian scientists who’ve studied a small group in...Moscow...with that condition.” Oscar says. </p>
<p>“I’ll go look it up.” </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be able to find it because it’s so rare that not many people know about it.” Jenny says. </p>
<p>“It’s the internet. You can find anything at any time.” Cesar says. </p>
<p>“Let’s talk about something else.” Jenny says, taking Cesar’s hand. </p>
<p>“Well, because of your condition...I guess we can eat at home. So much for taking you out to dinner and a movie.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be in my room or out handling business, so it’s like I’m not even here.” Oscar says. </p>
<p>“Well what if we wanna...go to my room and shut the door?”</p>
<p>“Why do you wanna do that? There something in your room that can’t be shown in the living room?” Jenny asks. </p>
<p>“Privacy.” Cesar says. </p>
<p>“Like I said,” Oscar says, “I’ll be in my room so it’s like I’m not even here.” </p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea.” Jenny says, “we can watch our Korean soaps in the living room since they’re saved on Oscar’s account.” </p>
<p>“What if we want to...kiss and stuff.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you heard my encounter with Ruby, but kissing is off limits.” </p>
<p>“So you screamed and had your eyes rolling during sex. I think that’s a good time.”</p>
<p>Jenny’s cheeks flush. </p>
<p>“We didn’t have sex! We <i>kissed</i>.”</p>
<p>“You did all of that from <i>kissing</i>?” Cesar grins. </p>
<p>“If you do that during kissing, I can imagine what you do during—“</p>
<p>“—well I guess we will never know because I’ve never had sex before and I want to keep it that way!” Jenny says, patting her cheeks to keep from flustering.  </p>
<p>“From one bad experience during a kiss?”</p>
<p>“I...weird things happen, Cesar. Strange things.” </p>
<p>“I like weird things. I also like strange things.” </p>
<p>Jenny bites her lip. </p>
<p>“We can take things slow.” Cesar says. He squeezes her hand. </p>
<p>“So does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Jenny asks. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet.”</p>
<p>“Well we’ll take it slow until we figure it out.”</p>
<p>Jenny pauses. </p>
<p>“Okay.” She says softly. </p>
<p>“Cool. Let’s watch your Korean soap opera together.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Jenny and Cesar have been seeing each other for two weeks. As Oscar watches from the kitchen while preparing dinner, he can’t help but smile at how the two sit together on the sofa eating popcorn. Jenny’s body is relaxed and melts into Cesar’s, who tosses an arm over her shoulder. They’re watching a Vietnamese horror flick, Jenny casually translating what’s being said since the subtitles won’t show the whole story. </p>
<p>In those short weeks, Oscar notices their lack of PDA. They don’t kiss, they barely hug, and Jenny almost always insists on a handshake instead. To see these two snuggled up together on the couch is refreshing. </p>
<p>The villain of the horror flick is chasing the protagonist through the haunted bedroom; of course the protagonist goes upstairs. </p>
<p>“Come on, they always do that!” Cesar says. Jenny pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. </p>
<p>“Shh,” she whispers, “It’s getting good.” </p>
<p>Oscar hands them their plates: dinner is sautéed vegetables, roasted chicken, and mashed potatoes; Jenny has a rare and bloody steak that goes with her sides. </p>
<p>Oscar takes a seat beside them as the movie draws to a close. </p>
<p>“If you survived the house the first time, why the hell would you go back in?” Oscar asks as the protagonist goes back to the house and meets her demise. The credits roll shortly after. </p>
<p>Jenny shrugs her shoulders, tearing into her bloody steak. Cesar watches in subtle horror, but otherwise bites into his food. </p>
<p>Cesar walks her home later on that night, his hand interlocked with hers. Oscar wonders for a moment if perhaps they’re going to last longer than Monse and Cesar’s relationship. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>